An edge enhancer comprising both fine detail enhancement (i.e., “Detail EE”) and luminance transition improvement (LTI) is used to improve transitions in an input video signal. Applied in parallel, with Detail EE being applied on small transitions and with LTI being applied on large transitions, the output of the edge enhancer is the sum of the original signal (Yin), the detail enhancement (ΔYdet), and the transition improvement (ΔLTI). In example systems, Detail EE uses the principle of un-sharp masking and causes overshoot or ringing on edges that can enhance small details in the input video signal.